


Nothing fancy

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: It's Kitayama's birthday and Yokoo and Fujigaya show up at his apartment.





	Nothing fancy

“Happy birthday!” Fujigaya and Yokoo greet Kitayama in unison as he lets them into his apartment. There's paper bags in their hands, one that they hand over and one that Fujigaya sets down on the floor as he takes his shoes off.  
“That's from us,” Yokoo explains as Kitayama takes out a present from the bag he was handed. Trust these two to get him something together.  
“And that?” he asks, nodding in direction of the other bag.  
“That's beer.” Fujigaya hangs his jacket on a hanger then steps further in, pats him on the shoulder then continues talking as he walks past him into the apartment. “And cake. Have you had cake yet?”  
“Yeah,” Kitayama admits, but neither of them seem particularly set down by his answer.  
“You can always have more. Let's bring out the beer to begin with,” Fujigaya suggests, and Yokoo is the one to dig through the bag, puts the cake in Kitayama's refrigerator for now. “Open our present?”

It's kind of cute how Fujigaya obviously thinks it's embarrassing to watch him open the wrapping, like he has spent time a lot of time choosing the present and is suddenly uncertain about his choice, but Yokoo's hand is playing on his opposite shoulder and it's easy to tell that it's soothing him.  
“Wow, thank you,” he says when he holds the content of the package up so that he can see it properly; it's a stylish black jacket in his size, and he although he doesn't ask if it's how they chose it, he thinks it will go nicely with the jeans he got last year.  
“We match now,” Yokoo jokes, points at his own clothes, all black, and Fujigaya chooses the seconds of low snickering to switch topics.  
“Beer, Watta,” he smiles, settles on the opposite side of Kitayama on the couch when they are handed a can each.  
“It's nothing fancy, but I hope it'll do.” Yokoo sounds apologetic, but Kitayama shakes his head.  
“I didn't expect you two to show up at all.”  
“Well, we did. So deal with it.” Fujigaya takes a sip on his beer, but there's a mischievous smile on his face.  
“It's easy to deal with so far. This is good.”  
The smile is still stuck on Fujigaya's face. “It'll get better.” Kitayama has a feeling Fujigaya isn't talking about the cake, and although he also has an idea about what he's hinting at, he focuses on the beer and their exchange of Dream boys opinions.

Three cans of beer later he has Yokoo's hand in the back of his neck. It's mostly still, moving only a little to scratch his skin softly every now and then; Fujigaya on the other hand isn't still, shifting back and forth as he laughs or talks and moves his hands as he does. The constant body contact has him reacting, wouldn't if it hadn't been for Fujigaya's hint earlier, but it does now, even though only one of the touches is suggestive.  
“Hey.” He interrupts Fujigaya mid-sentence to turn to look at Yokoo. “Are you planning to-”

The hand moves up just enough to reach his hair, and with a tight grip on it pulls his head backwards. Kitayama has to hold back a moan.  
“Do you want it to happen?” The whisper comes from his other side, close to his ear; the smell of Fujigaya's perfume fills his nostrils and he nods. It has to be what he thinks it is. “Been busy, right?” He nods again, finds Yokoo's lips on his own as soon as Fujigaya is pulling away. The hold on his hair is still tight, makes him unable to move his upper body, dulls out the rest of his senses momentarily. He does feel hands on himself but it's not until Yokoo's hand lets go that he realizes Fujigaya is on his knees, pulling his pants down.  
“Birthday blowjob? That's cheesy,” he mumbles, but spreads his legs to fit Fujigaya between them.  
“Actually,” Kitayama jumps at how close Yokoo suddenly is, “we were thinking sandwich.” He tugs on his hair again, just as Fujigaya puts his hands on his cock, and the groan is not one related to pain. “But maybe that's cheesy too.”  
“No,” he hurries to say, eyes locked on Fujigaya's lips as he wets them, lets them stay parted while he gets him hard with his hand. Yokoo's fingers are still in his hair but they are constantly moving, alternating pulling and scratching, not painfully so but also far from softly; the combination of their touches has him erect within minutes.

When Fujigaya slips his tongue out against the head of his cock Kitayama positively melts, both at the sight and the feeling. He doesn't get to see when he takes it into his mouth because Yokoo kisses him again, then tugs his head to the side and back to bite into his neck. This time it hurts, it does, his body stiffening and a gasp leaving his own lips, but at the same time Fujigaya takes him deeper and he's not sure what to do with himself. His body tells him to move away from the pain and towards the pleasure, at the same time, and it makes him so conflicted inside that before he knows it, he hears himself whimpering even though he has already decided he's too old to be doing noises like that.  
“Don't come yet,” Yokoo teases him, must know that there's no risk so far, although when Fujigaya starts bobbing his head faster he gets significantly closer. Yokoo takes a hold on one of his wrists, brings it to Fujigaya's head, and Kitayama only holds on to his hair as he increases his suction, spreads his legs further apart. “That's right,” there's a mumble against his ear, “you want it, don't you?”  
Kitayama nods. “Mm.”  
“I want you inside him while I fuck you. You get to choose where. Here or bed?”  
“Bed,” he gasps like it's a natural choice, the first thing that pops up in his mind, and Fujigaya must have been following their conversation because he pulls away, tugs Kitayama's shirt off him as they stand up.

Fujigaya's fingers feel perfect inside him as he stretches him open, and his moans sound just as good in his ear; Yokoo is behind them, preparing Fujigaya, judging by the sounds a little more roughly than how Fujigaya is doing it. It results in Fujigaya's arm, the one holding him up next to (almost on top of) Kitayama, trembling, threatening to give out but he still continues working his fingers in and out of him. Kitayama is about to tell them he's ready when Yokoo asks them to switch places; Fujigaya looks relieved and it's a heavenly look on him, happy and content and turned on, thighs wide apart and cock stiff against his stomach.  
“Go on, Mitsu,” Yokoo gives him a light slap on the ass, “take what you want.” A squeeze of lube and then he's pushing inside, hot tightness surrounding him and he starts thrusting straight away, teases himself with slow movements until Yokoo slips a couple fingers into him. It makes him stop, which makes Fujigaya whine, but Yokoo tells him to be quiet and he obeys. That Fujigaya listens to commands is a turn-on in itself; Kitayama feels his cock twitch inside him and has to fight his own will to stay still as Yokoo positions himself against his opening.

In the end he's simply holding himself up between them, Yokoo thrusting hard enough to move him in and out of Fujigaya; he's probably looking and sounding like a horny mess, but he prays he's at least not as bad as Fujigaya who kisses him feverishly whenever he's close enough, bucks his hips to get his cock deeper and moans without holding back.  
“Are you ready, Mitsu?” Yokoo's voice is unbelievably steady and Kitayama doesn't understand what he's talking about until he reaches around him for Fujigaya's cock. Just a few tight strokes are enough to set off his orgasm, and Yokoo's words make a lot more sense when everything tightens around him at the same time as Yokoo pounds into him even harder than before; it's like his own orgasm is being milked out of his body and he can't do anything except try not to collapse onto Fujigaya as he releases into him. The groan he hears from behind he assumes is Yokoo coming too, and yes, when both Fujigaya and himself have come back down from their high, Yokoo pulls out of Kitayama, a sticky mess following, dripping onto one of his thighs.  
“You might want to shower,” Yokoo whispers as Kitayama collapses next to Fujigaya, but it's for nothing.  
“It's my birthday, I do what I want.”  
“If you say so.” He nudges one of Fujigaya's legs lightly instead, urges him up, kisses him softly, with love, but all Kitayama sees is his messy hair and it's the same kind of cute as embarrassed Fujigaya. “We're showering, then we're going home.” It's hard to tell if Yokoo is talking to Kitayama, or preparing Fujigaya for what they will do next, like he's still too out of it to figure it out himself.

“Thanks for the jacket,” Kitayama adds as they leave him in his bedroom, and Fujigaya gets that smile on his face again, playful, as though he's expecting more. If he is, he isn't getting it, because Kitayama doesn't thank people for sex, no matter how good it was, so instead it's Fujigaya who fills in.  
“You're welcome. Happy to help.” It sounds like a bad joke and it probably is, the wink would look better if his hair didn't look like a bird's nest, but it makes Kitayama laugh (at least to himself), and he would comment on it if it wasn't for the buzz of his phone that alerts him that Nikaido has finally, twenty minutes to midnight, remembered to send him a birthday message.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I never write birthday fic really but it just kind of happened. lol


End file.
